Mai Day
by Aeris Mae
Summary: It had started off with a stupid bet and transitioned into a crossdressing wedding, but as she took his hand she couldn't for the life of her wish it had ended any other way; because although it was supposed to be her day, she knew it was really his day too. MaixJoey Polarshipping. One-shot.


**[A/N: I was flipping through my sketchpad when I came across the cover pic for this story. I hadn't seen the pic for AGES and as soon as I saw it I knew a one-shot needed to be written for it. So enjoy everyone!]**

*** Disclaimer *** ("Yu-Gi-Oh!" and its characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi, and I'm not Kazuki.)

* * *

><p><em>Mai Day<em>

"It was just a bet, Mai! I am _not_ cleaning _and_ organizin' your closet. Have ya seen how many shoes ya have," Joey demanded hysterically.

"But Joseph," Mai pouted, "you lost fair and square so you have to do whatever I say."

Joey stomped through the door of the apartment they shared in the heart of Domino City. "I know I lost, I don't need ya remindin' me."

"Clearly you do~!"

He growled, "I already waxed your motorcycle, changed the oil in your car, bought ya a new duel disk, and declared in a public interview 'dat ya are 'too sexy to play card games on your motorcycle,' what more do ya want from me!?"

The bodacious blonde grinned saucily, "For you to clean out my closet."

"AGGRRRRH!"

Two and a half hours later Joey was wiping the sweat from his forehead with a rag. He scowled at his girlfriend as she lounged on the couch sipping the lemonade _he _made.

"Is there anything else ya require, Mistress Valentine?" he asked grudgingly.

"Hmmm," the violet eyed woman pondered, "I don't think there's anything at the moment."

Joey threw the rag in the laundry basket and plopped down on the couch next to her. "Ya sure? Ya don't want me to remodel our kitchen, or make ya a vegetable garden, or massage your feet?"

"Well the foot massage sounds nice," she said with a grin, "but no, you can relax for a bit."

"Thank Ra," Joey groaned as he let his head thump against the back of the couch.

Mai laughed quietly and nudged him. "Don't get too comfortable, I might remember something else I need done or have always wanted."

Joey deadpanned at her. "Your demands are insane."

"But you have to follow through no matter what," she reminded him.

"I know," he said.

"And you can't back out," she added.

"I know," he groaned.

"Or get cold feet," she mumbled.

"I… what?" he asked, a confused puppy-like tilt to his head.

She turned to face him and grinned widely. "I know what I want you to do next."

"What's dat?" he inquired cautiously.

"Marry me," she demanded.

~~~ Mai Day ~~~

"When ya said to marry ya 'dis isn't what I thought ya had in mind," Joey grumbled from the dressing room the church had provided.

"Oh come on Joey, it'll be a day to remember for the rest of our lives," Mai offered as she tried the door knob again; still locked. "Joseph, please come out."

"No way. 'Dis is too much Mai," he argued.

"But the bet–" she began, but was cut off when he flung open the door.

"THE BET DIDN'T COVER CROSSDRESSING!"

Mai covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. Joey was wearing the wedding dress she'd always dreamed of having. It was white satin with a slit on the right side that was hip high, revealing the blue silk that made up the second layer of the dress as well as the train. The bodice was a corset and the ties that laced up the back were the same shade of blue as the train. It was completed by a pair of fingerless white gloves that came up to mid-arm. Overall it would have been a drop-dead-gorgeous dress on Mai… on Joey it was the funniest damn thing on the planet.

The gloves were too snug on his well muscled arms, black converse peeked out from the bottom of the dress, and he was holding the top of the bodice chastely to his chest because it was loose. Stifling her amusement Mai moved to help him tighten the corset to try and make up for his lack of breasts. When he squawked in response to 'Not bein' able to breathe,' she sighed.

"I guess you'll just have to hold it up during the service."

"Why can't I just wear 'da suit instead?" he pouted as he eyed Mai's comfortable looking attire.

She shrugged, "The bet."

Joey groaned, "What if 'da dress falls off while we're sayin' our vows?"

Mai shot him a sultry grin, "Then Kaiba will see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon boxers you have on under the dress his company paid for."

Flushing darkly with rage her fiancé demanded, "Why 'da hell are we doin' the stupid borrowed and blue thing? Nothin' else about 'da wedding is traditional, I'm surprised the Father is even doin' our ceremony."

Tired of his stalling Mai shoved him out into the hallway while explaining, "I really just wanted to borrow Alice's shoes, and who could say no to a face like that when she asked if I needed some of Kaiba's favorite blue underpants too?"

"Moneybags wore these!?"

"You'll never know," Mai cackled as pushed him through the doorway and into the main foyer. She could hear the catcalls, incredulous laughter, and a few indignant gasps as he made his way down the aisle. Her manic grin lasted only until the doors were firmly shut between them.

To be honest she was nervous. Dead nervous. She was following most of the superstitions because she needed all the luck she could get. That's why she'd bought Joey boxers with his least favorite Duel Monsters character on them, insisted that he wear his old deck strap like she was around her thigh, stolen her friend's shoes and convinced that same friend to get Kaiba Corporation to provide the new wedding dress. The only reason she'd allowed Joey to see her before the wedding was because first, she wasn't in a wedding dress and second, having him around made her feel calmer.

He was actually going to marry her. She'd thought that he'd put his foot down after all the inane and childish things she'd made him do in the name of that bet, but he'd agreed so easily. All the extra stuff –traditions, news reporters, guests, crossdressing– was just to distract herself from the fact that; He. Said. Yes. And it was freaking her out!

The trilling music began to play and she swallowed her anxiety, flinging open the double doors because despite everything if there was anyone who knew how to make an entrance, honey it was her.

Every person in the room was standing and watching her enter, most with varying expressions of humor on their face as they glanced between her and her dress-wearing fiancé. All those people came because of the publicity; she could hardly recognize any of their faces. Only when she made it to the first few rows did she receive encouraging smiles from the group clustered there. It quelled the last of her lingering unease.

It was funny, she used to think that they were all a bunch of pathetic losers; she had found it sad that they couldn't stand on their own and needed each others' constant support. Turned out she had been the loser. It wasn't that they couldn't stand on their own, but that they didn't want to. Their cheerleading and happy little group made them all stronger, and eventually those friendship speeches hit home for her too. Sure, she'd relapsed a few times, but she was proud to say that she finally found her place. She understood now why they cared so much for each other, why they cared so much for her.

It had started off with a stupid bet and transitioned into a crossdressing wedding, but as she took Joey's hand and Father David began the service she couldn't for the life of her wish it had ended any other way; because although it was supposed to be her day, she knew it was really his day too.


End file.
